


Teeth

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Love Bites, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kya and Lin's passion is a thing of teeth and nails and scratches that sting like bliss
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Teeth

Dawn finds Lin’s teeth deep in Kya’s neck, the room they’re in full with the sounds of their love-making: The moans of the healer, the rhythmic grunts of the Chief and the almost immediate groans of springs in the mattress that had not been given much rest tonight.

For the nth time in the night Lin comes and Kya yelps as the bite gets stronger but says nothing to show her pain, instead she just wraps her legs tighter around the earthbender’s hips.

Lin is like this in bed-bites, scratches and other such savagery- and Kya loves it. There’s nothing quite like the painful sensations that come with the love-making/fucking they do to each other and as a healer, Kya knows nothing Lin could ever do to her could possibly beyond her mending skills.

Lin stops thrusting; her orgasm so powerful she needs to catch her breath and Kya can’t help herself.

With a wicked smile, Kya bites Lin before saying with such a wicked tone that there’s only one natural outcome.

“Too old and tired to keep going?”

Lin renews her pounding in an instant and with that, teeth go back to their home in Kya’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the other stories in the series if you haven't already!


End file.
